


Служебные отношения

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	Служебные отношения

На самом-то деле, что бы там ни болтала разряженная в парчу и шелка придворная шушера, армия – это здорово, ничего лучше для себя Кенрен и вообразить не мог. Ему нравилось решительно всё, но больше всего - лихие вылазки Вниз: обжигающее предвкушение боя и бурлящий круговорот схватки, в котором он чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде – хищная, опасная рыба, горе тому, кто вздумает её изловить; и острая радость победы, которую он каждый раз переживал словно впервые, и воздух, свежий, сладкий, Кенрен не дышал им – пил, смакуя, как вино, жадными глотками, вознаграждая себя за каждый миг, в который перехватывало дыхание, за каждый меткий выстрел и верный удар, за каждую тварь, которая падала, не успев никого насадить на смертоносные крючки своих рогов, когтей, клыков; на Небесах такого воздуха не бывает.

Зато на Небеса можно возвращаться, принося пыль Нижнего мира на подошвах ботинок и форменном плаще, слишком чёрном, слишком грубом для усыпанного бело-розовыми лепестками рая, и Кенрен возвращался – героем, как законную дань принимая и девичьи взгляды, восторженные и цепкие одновременно, и женские ласки – на эту приманку он охотно позволял себя поймать.

Ещё армия – это люди; в смысле, боги. Внизу, ясное дело, любой небожитель - божество, а вот в Тенкае, где разве что жабы чакрами во лбу не светят, есть боги – и есть боги, да. Но для Кенрена значение имели только те, кто сражался рядом с ним и вместе с ним, те, кого Кенрен готов был заслонить собой, зная, что они прикроют его спину, те, кто, как и он, хмелели от драки быстрее, чем от саке – свои. Это чувство общности Кенрен не променял бы ни на какие блага, ведь будь ты хоть племянником самой Канзеон Босацу, ходить тебе по раю с кислой, пусть и просветлённой, рожей, если не с кем поговорить за жизнь, не к кому завалиться в гости без предупреждения, не с кем надраться с горя или радости и натворить спьяну дел, не с кем расхлёбывать последствия…

Да что там, даже на сакуре приятнее сидеть, зная, что, если вдруг станет скучно или саке кончится, можно зайти в казармы к ребятам, провести инспекцию на предмет наличия боевого духа, или в кабинет к маршалу, откопать того из-под книг; последнее, по правде говоря, быстро утратило прелесть новизны, но кто-то же должен был этим заниматься, и по всему выходило, что, кроме Кенрена, некому.

Вообще, странный парень этот Тэнпо, на вид – библиотекарь библиотекарем, ну, или там архивариус… Кенрен тихо рассмеялся: пусти такого в архивы, там через неделю невозможно станет найти не только нужный документ, но и самого Тэнпо, будет, небось, незримо шуршать свитками за стеллажами, а через две недели разнесутся слухи о том, что в дворцовых архивах поселился неведомый дух, и ему начнут приносить жертвы. Раменом, ага.

И ведь хрен поверишь, что вот этот вот, в халате и шлёпанцах, - маршал Западной армии, пока своими глазами не увидишь его в бою. Кенрен, помнится, когда впервые узрел Тэнпо в форме и при мече, конкретно прифигел. И от контраста прифигел, и от потрясающего ощущения узнавания - он мог бы поклясться, что знает, что чувствует Тэнпо, сжимая рукоять клинка, знает, зачем Тэнпо нужно Вниз, туда, где грязь, смерть и пьянящий воздух – потому что сам чувствовал то же.. Может, маршал и не должен находиться на поле битвы, но вот Тэнпо там самое место, как и Кенрену. Всем им, небесному воинству, место в Нижнем мире, ведь дело армии – война, а с кем воевать в раю?

…Так, генерал пьёт, служба идёт, да только куда ж она уйдёт без генерала?  
Хлопнув по стволу раскидистой сакуры, как по плечу старого приятеля, Кенрен в превосходном расположении духа направился к казармам, насвистывая незамысловатый мотив популярной в последнее время в Западной песенки о главнокомандующем, чья чешуя рифмовалась замечательным, хоть и не вполне приличным образом. Автор песни, разумеется, был неизвестен.

\- Генерал Кенрен?

\- Главнокомандующий. – Кенрен коротко поклонился, не пытаясь согнать с лица глумливую ухмылку «о ёкае речь, а ёкай навстречь».

\- Генерал, - в низком голосе Годжуна слышалось тяжёлое изумление, - армия под командованием маршала Тэнпо выступила в Нижний мир. Объясните, что вы делаете здесь.

\- Чего?! - ошеломлённо спросил Кенрен.

Впрочем, через мгновение ответ перестал его интересовать. Потому что никаких операций на сегодня запланировано не было, потому что, когда утром Кенрен зашёл к маршалу, тот быстро выпроводил его без всяких указаний, явно собираясь то ли досыпать на рабочем месте, то ли что-то дочитывать, потому что, блин, ничто не предвещало, и дракон его не разыгрывает – хотя бы потому, что не умеет… так что стряслось и, в самом деле, какого хрена Кенрен здесь, а не там?!

\- Генерал! – ударило в спину.

Никогда в жизни Кенрен не бегал так быстро: сад, дворцовые коридоры, лестницы – кажется, одного вдоха хватило, чтобы добраться до уже закрывающегося портала, потому что выдохнул генерал уже Внизу.

\- Генерал! Вы с нами! – раздались приветственные возгласы.

\- Где ж мне ещё быть, - пробормотал Кенрен, ища взглядом маршала. Тэнпо должен будет потрудиться рассказать ему, почему вся армия… так, не вся, третий в резерве… согласно приказу мобилизована и отправлена в Нижний мир, а он, генерал, чья обязанность - возглавлять войска на местности, узнаёт об этом случайно и должен, едва не опоздав, кубарем вываливаться из портала в последний момент.

\- Кенрен? – Тэнпо смотрел удивлённо, будто его генерал – последний, кого он ожидал увидеть участником боевой операции. Впрочем, лицо маршала почти сразу приобрело обычное для подобных ситуаций сосредоточенное и жёсткое выражение. – Генерал, примите командование первым и четвёртым эскадроном. Ваша задача – оттеснить ёкаев от деревни и выгнать на открытое пространство, где второй эскадрон будет готов активировать кеккай-ловушку. Не дайте тварям возможности уйти в лес.

\- Есть. – Чётко ответил Кенрен. И уже тише. – Эйзен, дай мне карту местности… хоть полюбуюсь.

Вопросы подождут.

\- Как мы их!

\- А нифига себе твари! Парни, мне кажется, или в прошлый раз они и числом и размером были поменьше?

\- Я вам точно говорю, они плодятся, как кролики!

\- Ага, помните ту зверюгу с длинными ушами? Точно на кролика смахивает.

\- Ты ещё скажи, что эта саблезубая длинноухая тварь ломанулась в лес травки пожевать. Если б не генерал, как пить дать, ушла бы.

\- Да, здорово он её за уши!

\- Повезло нам с генералом, ничего не скажешь.

\- Слышал, маршал? – Кенрен курил, сидя на поваленном дереве. Внизу даже вкус табака кажется иным, нежели на Небесах… Хорошо, что Тэнпо никогда не спешит отдавать приказ возвращаться.

\- Хвалы в твою честь? Сложно было бы не услышать. – Тэнпо сел рядом, принял предложенную сигарету.

\- Эй, не говори так, словно имеешь что-то против.

\- Молодец, молодец, не спорю.

\- Тэнпо.

\- Да?

\- Давай начистоту.

\- Ты о чём?

\- О том, что, если бы я случайно не встретил Годжуна, я до вашего возвращения не узнал бы, что вы тут ловите кровожадных кроликов-переростков. Какого чёрта мне об этом не сообщили? Проклятье, Тэнпо, я генерал Западной армии, если она Внизу, я должен быть Внизу, потому что…

\- Я понимаю. 

Кенрен осёкся. 

\- Мне, наверно, надо извиниться, - смущённо продолжил Тэнпо, - я начисто забыл, что у меня есть генерал.

\- Что?! – Кенрену показалось, что он ослышался. Или Тэнпо оговорился.

\- Забыл, - повторил маршал. – Ты же знаешь, что занял свободную должность. К тому же совсем недавно. Я просто не привык… У меня очень давно никого не было.

Кенрен закашлялся, поперхнувшись дымом.

\- Я имею в виду, генерала, - уточнил Тэнпо, внимательно глядя на Кенрена. 

\- А… да, конечно.

\- Я тоже должен извиниться, - помолчав, сказал Кенрен. – Маршал Восточной не участвовал лично в боевых действиях, за то, что мы делали Внизу, отвечал только я. Естественно, что всю оперативную информацию в первую очередь предоставляли мне, мимо ничего не проходило. Так что сегодня я порядком растерялся. Мне тоже надо будет привыкнуть.

\- Привыкнешь, - решительно сказал Тэнпо. – И напомни мне завтра, что тебе нужен адъютант.

\- Неплохая идея, - согласился Кенрен. – Какой-нибудь шустрый парень, которого можно будет посылать за выпивкой и закуской.

\- Учитывая твоё пристрастие играть в прятки на деревьях, я бы скорее предложил какого-нибудь парня с хорошим зрением.

\- Эй, откуда ты знаешь?

\- Всё-таки ты мой генерал, - Тэнпо пожал плечами. – Должен же я знать, где тебя искать.  
Кенрен невольно улыбнулся.

\- Для начала постарайся запомнить, что я у тебя есть.


End file.
